Monster
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [Complete]His eyes were deep pools of magma, burning and smoldering in the depths of the cave. His breath was hot embers against her deadening skin, burning and singeing her quivering body.
1. Part One

**A/N: **Ok guys, this in reality is a one-shot, but a very long one, and I don't know about you, but when I see one of those that goes on for miles and miles, I usually get discouraged and turn away. So, in light of that predicament, I have broken it up into parts, and will update them like a regular story. I hope that this is alright, and that you like my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, though how I wish I did. But of any of you steal my masterpiece, aka. plot to this story, I will personally order Inuyasha to use his Wind Scar on you. Thank you!

**Category: **Anime: Inuyasha

**Genre: **Adventure/Action/Angst/Drama/Horror/Romance

**Rating: **R (M) just to be safe, mainly for gore and descriptive scenes.

**Summary:** His eyes were deep pools of magma, burning and smoldering in the depths of the cave. His breath was hot embers against her deadening skin, burning and singeing her quivering body. And his talons were lethal knives, poised and ready, willing to slaughter all who got in his way.

**Monster  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Naraku, a cold heartless hanyou that once held the heart of the notorious thief Onigumo. His tentacles had slaughtered thousands, snaring their lives and toying with them until their last agonizing breath fell from their parched lips. He was a monster, a cretin that devoured the hearts of the innocence of childhood, and raped the souls of lovers. He was Satan. A living devil that lost his morals for the love of a corrupt corpse that refused to lay in peace.

His eyes were hollow tunnels that led to an endless pit of despair. He had no feelings, numb from any form of emotion, a shell of a beast that had died centuries ago. He felt no pain as each agonizing Wind Scar cut through his battled flesh. No hurt welled his senses as the boomerang of wrath cut through his body, his innards sliced and torn. He felt no remorse for the curse that he himself had placed upon the monk line when the wind pulled rapidly against his weakening facade. His body was numb when gouging teeth dug deep within his shoulder, pulling muscle and vein from the bone. And, when the final blow occurred, he only laughed at his own defeat, their torment was far from over. Though they had suffered both family and friend for their cause, rescuing and saving even the one's who scorned their existence, Buddha had not shown them mercy.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Kagome notched her arrow, watching for the opportune time to deal the final strike that would ensure the death of their sworn enemy. Her heart ached with each sign of the blood pouring upon the ground, and each agonizing scream of her loyal comrades. She had once shown pity upon this creature before her, he had lost his one love, torturing him more than physical pain could ever do. But he had gone too far.

He was innocent; a sweet child who had everything to live for, and was finally seeing his new family for the first time. His eyes of emerald that shown with such trust, and his tiny hands that clutched her's with such warmth would never be depended upon again. His eyes now void of the life he once showed, and his hands cold with the halted flow of his life nourishing fluid. Shippo. Her Shippo, was gone, and joining his parents within the sweet recesses of heaven, far away from any form of anger and hatred.

The loss far from halted there, for the one that her beloved friend had fought both night and day for, had given his life in the heart of battle. His sickle, a weapon created for his own skilled hands, was driven forcefully into the walls of his chest, splitting the heart, and killing his body. She could still see Sango's heartfelt anguish as each syllable that floated up from her throat was drown out by the roars of battle.

Tears had been shed further, lives carelessly thrown about as each member of their enlarging pack dwindled down into a select few.Inuyasha, her hanyou, had now become the sole heir to the Western Lands. His brother, with the ravishing hair of silver, was caked with drying matter, his skin clammy, reeking with the scent of death.

Others followed suit. Kagura, Jaken, Rin, Kikyou, Ginta and Hakaku. All perishing, at the hands of the one that they had fought so long to stop. Their desires burning to destroy him, feel his blood run from their claws and drip onto the hard floor. Their dreams urging them onwards, to see a life in which they did not cower in terror every time a bird sang in the distance.

Kagome's eyes hardened as each remembrance came back to her tenfold, each heart wrenching episode unfolding before her gaze. Anger seeped in, though how desperately she tried to control it, it came, beckoning and hissing to her, telling her to let it all go. Her energy, so full of power now, leashed out against her own will, reaching for the one that had caused her most pain.

Closing her eyes, Kagome gained control of her overwhelming abilities, storing them deep into the hidden crevices of her body. Hiding them so they caused no one harm in which she did not wish their destruction.

The wind scar, Inuyasha's trade mark attack, flowed fluently from the end of the large fang of lore. Its length stretching far from its owner, unleashing a strip of power that would by far go down in the books of history, spanning longer than the dear sword itself would ever hope too.

The master of that weapon looked deep into the pits of Hell, grinding his teeth with effort as each huff became strenuous. His demonic energy was brought forth, and thrown into each new wave of energy that seeped from the gleaming weapon, and sprouted outwards forming large crevices in the dirt below.

The Hiraikotsu screamed through the violent air, destroying numerous youkai in its path as it continued on to it original destination. Kagome watched intently, each weapon that hit, was that much closer to their true destination. She mentally celebrated as the monstrous being was tore in to two halves, blood spraying everywhere.

Choking, and tears lining her burning orbs, she tried to clear her vision of the red liquid that showered her. Its sticky mixture causing her to reel back in slight disgust, the thick coating dripping slowly down her face and falling on her cracked lips. Kagome, unaware of her actions, opened her mouth in a silent gasp as another downfall was brought forth, and a bitter taste assaulted her senses.

The wind. A powerful force alone, but when controlled by a spiraling vortex that went on for dimensions, it became far worse. Trying to regain her senses, Kagome aimed, notching her arrow with precision only one could muster after years of use. Her precision had greatly improved since she first shot it and sent the Shikon no Tama spiraling through the skies, thus sending them all on this perilous journey. And, creating a pact that could not be broken, herself becoming the soul protector of the time dimensions.

Breathing in, she waited for the signal from the cursed man, in whom she held full trust, and wished nothing but prosperity for in future years. For all his hopes and dreams to become realities, and to not live with the curse of his family forevermore. A trickle of salt ran down her cheek, and a memory long lost arose from deep within its grave. A memory so desolate, that she had hoped it would be buried til the end of times, but for her, well, Buddha did not agree.

Fear crashed deep within her chest, burning and caving in on her new found strength of long ago. Kagome had gained dependancy in her own abilities, and rejoiced in the knowledge that she could indeed provide for herself if the need ever arose, though Inuyasha would not hear of it. But, like each grand gift within our world, it comes with a price, sometimes equal, others far beyond what the present itself is truly worth.

A hand gripped her heart, squeezing until it was too painful to breath, to painful to think as her body grew numb, and the roar of her blood flared to life in her skin. Her body felt wrong, her soul not truly within its containment, but floating within the heavens, looking down upon the war which had been raging for centuries beforehand, and centuries to come.

Her grandfather, so wise in his own way of life, yet so naive in all aspects concerning the world beyond the shrine. But he had realized one thing, and that one thing had turned her world around. Kagome, unable to take life without reason, had a terrible burden placed upon her shoulders, weighing and bearing down upon her frame. He had lifted a golden pendant, dirty with age and time, he had held it to her neck, and slipped it simply over her raven head.

She had watched in wonderment as each imperfection slowly slipped away before her wondrous gaze. Each scrape and dent had been lifted, the remnants of each scar engraved only now within her mind. The jewel, so perfect in itself, had started glowing, and shooting of energy from all angles, lighting the small shack. She had been thrown from the impact, her head knocking hard against the back wall, and her skull cracking under the pressure. Her world had swirled for only moments, her screams falling on deaf ears as she watched her elderly ancestor take a beating upon his dying body.

She had awoken, her senses dazed and puzzled as her frame refused to listen to each command she ordered. Her eyes had blurred relentlessly, bringing objects together as one, and smooth texture becoming fuzzy with unconsciousness.

Minutes ticked by, and with each passing of the hand, another part of her body came to life. Her eyes had taken in the scene, and sent urgent telegraphs to her uncomprehending head. As things cleared, and she came back, a sticky substance came to her attention, and caused her to sit up in alarm.

Blood. A large pool of it lined the ground, and Kagome tentatively touched the back of her aching skull, a wince forming when her fingers graced the wound. Dried blood flaked off into her palm, and grimace of both disgust and agony appeared across her porcelain face. But not so much so as she slowly turned her form to see to her side, and terror washed its way through her system.

Her grandfather's corpse lay cold and still beside her own, his glazed over expression something only the peace of death can bring forth. His hair, tousled and torn, lay within a breath's touch away. His silky strands fell into her hands, and tears flowed down as each fine lock fell from his scalp at the gentlest of touches.

Kagome shook her head, her emotions becoming uncontrollable, and her concentration waning with each turning of the page. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as each thought kept brewing deep within her scarred and tattered soul, refusing to leave her damaged self be.Oh, how she longed for the days of childhood, of just two years previous when she worried only abouttests, and nosy friends.

Notching her arrow once again, a state of nonchalance fell over her earlier worries, and let her mind drift to a realm where tranquility reigned supreme. The time was drawing near when all their work would be paid off, and her long strenuous journey would come to an end, and she would be allowed to take off the weight of this time's troubles.

Pulling the string tight, unable to stretch it any further, Kagome mentally counted the seconds as the time stream moved forward. One, she evened her breath, calming the anxiousness that overwhelmed her small form. Two, aiming her arrow, her eyes locked with his crimson rubies that mocked her. Three, her fingers released the weapon, the projectile slicing through the air with her miko powers surround it from all sides.

Hitting the wall of his chest, the future girl watched in curiosity and horror as the great beast smirked back at her. His eyes describing fantasies of which she did not wish to see, of times that she hoped would not come to be. She watched in fear as his mouth opened, and two fangs dripped with saliva shot from his opened appendage, shooting towards her love.

Screams filled the land, but know one heard until the deed was done, and their fates were sealed. His body shattered into pieces, the large chunks lining the ground before they were quickly forced into the hole of the male's hand. His haunted voice lingering within her mind's ear, echoing their syllables until the night turned still once more.

Kagome turned to her fellow comrades, her face rejoicing slightly at the health of those who lived on. Sango, the tajiya, knelt at her brother's body, weeping as heart cried out for her fellow kin. Her tiny youkai curled against her side, mewing to comfort her master's grief.

The Hiraikotsu lay abandoned several yards away, the drying substances upon its surface, staining and branding it for the rest of the days. Many straps of leather, in which its master had thrown it by, were torn with use and age, and would need to be repaired immediately if it was to be used again.

Turning to the monk, a frown marred the future priestesses features, a look of fear etched deep within her chocolate orbs. Tears ran down Miroku's face, but one's not of joy, but of exasperation and depression. His wind tunnel, the one he had so hoped to disappear forevermore, still lingered within the palm of his cursed hand, and would leave him be, nevermore.

Kanna, the tiny albino child, looked at the scene before her with little to no remorse on her features. Her wounds were numerous, and she would soon pass on into the land of the dead before the night was through, if Kagome did not tend to her directly.

Stepping to her side, a sign of recognition passed through the younger of the two's eyes before she turned once more to where her master had been killed.

"Kanna, let me help you with those wounds," gathering her medical supplies, Kagome fell to her knees, watched out of the corner of her eye as the monk joined her.

"This one does not wish to be healed, this one only wishes to join her master in death," her deadened eyes turned to the two warriors, her china face emotionless.

"Very well, I will respect your wishes," shutting the lid to the kit, a look of sorrow fell over the raven haired beauty's appearance.

"This one thanks you, Lady Kagome," her head turned to the two, and for a small instance, empathy worked its way over her. "This one feels sorrow for you, for you did not gain the wish you wanted so."

Miroku's gaze fell to the ground, his eyes pained with the knowledge that he could not stop the vortex within his hand, and therefore would be forced to pass it down to future generations.

"Why did it not disappear when he did?" his heartfelt cry of despair brought tears to her own, her sniffling going unheeded as the small female continued.

"Naraku did not wish is to be so, and with that, he decided to make the curse permanent, unable to be lifted even after his death. There was a flaw within his plan though, one in which I believe you shall find likeable. You shall pass it down for generations to come, true, but, it will not grow in size. You will not have to worry about perishing as your forefathers did, nor will your offspring. It will become your strength, not your weakness. Think of it as a gift from the one who caused you most grief," her eyes watched as a sense of dawning formed, and an inaudible joy bubbled just below the surface.

Tears continued their path down Kagome's cheeks, but these ones of joy and praise as the future that had looked so bleak, now filled with a new found hope.

She arose, leaning against the strength of the monk who, himself, looked unable to bear his own weight. Looking behind her, she watched as her love pulled the ancient sword from his sibling's belt, grasping the scabbard with a sense of dread.

Leaving her previous position, Kagome made her way to the hanyou, her eyes watching his every movement as he leaned his body against a nearby cliff. Pride filled her every pore as his grand stature stood before them, his once boyish features now changed to that of a full grown male.

A hand grasped her skirt, and shock jolted up her spine as she spied down upon her friend's trembling form. Dropping to her knees, she embraced the elder woman, letting her cry her sorrow upon her shoulder, her tears moistening her white sailor shirt. An eery calm fell upon them as she hushed the other's whimpering, ignoring the change of the wind.

"Kagome!" a yell of alarm brought her back from her escape of reality, awakening the present, or rather past, to her senses.

Twisting around, horror ripped its way through her bleeding heart, twisting and stabbing it til it laid dead and still. Inuyasha, her heart, stood their, his ears which so many loved, gone from existence. Amber eyes bled red, and his pupils a blue in which she had wished to never witness again. Claws were lengthened beyond what they should of been, as well as the fangs that poked his lower lip. And stripes, identical to that of his kin, lined his once unmarked cheek, now staggering their way across.

Two tiny pin pricks upon the side of his neck answered her unasked question. They were purple and bruised, two tiny holes where Naraku's fangs had signed his fate. His wish, to let his youkai blood take hold, had come to be, and now she was left with the aching knowledge of her duty to destroy the threat to the time stream.

Kirara, fully transformed, raced to her side, and she felt her arm pulled and her feet leave the ground as Miroku hefted her onto the neko's back. Tightening her arms around his waist, she turned her head to watch in vain as Kanna tried to take the soul of the new threat, and to only be cut down in cold blood.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Tears cascaded down like never before, and the two friends looked on helplessly as the youngest wept for her loss. They had tried numerous times to console the girl, but both did not realize that she herself would be forced to take down the now heartless monster.

The hero of the story had become the killer, and she wished for nothing more than the nightmare she had previously been in. For this new one, was far worse than what she was accustomed too, and she did not wish for this to be so.

Her body quivered once again as her body was racked with heartfelt sobs, and her hands shook before her face. The salt liquid that leaked down stung her raw lips, and her burning nose, but she welcomed the physical pain, numbing slightly the emotional pain that was so fresh.

The fire before Kagome's prone form proved fruitless to warm her frozen skin, her lungs hurting for the amount of cries. Her friends worried endlessly, it had been a week since the end, and all she had been doing was weeping, and then falling into a fitful slumber, only to awake with his name upon her lips.

Kaede, the ancient one of the group, prayed for the girl's health, for she would not eat, and would only drink when her throat became so raw that each swallow of her saliva burned. She had watched her apprentice try in vain to fight the depression, and watched as she had succumbed to it, and welcomed it with open arms. The strength of the group, the one that always brought such joy with a smile upon her face no matter the peril, had given into the relentless torture of her soul as each day grew to an end, and another started anew.

Kagome sat up quickly, drying her face of the remaining streaks, and breathing slowly through her damaged lungs. Her grimace of pain only showing slightly as she stood upon her two feet, and walked into the moonlight's glow, ignoring the incredulous stares and smiles of her friends.

She missed him, more than life itself, but she had not seen, nor heard of him for many a day now, and hoped beyond belief that some other had taken him down. For when it came down to it, she was not sure if she could fire the arrow, and lodge it deep within the cavity of his heart. She did not think she could watch him die slowly before her eyes, his blood staining her shoes as the pool grew more and more.

Kaede joined the small girl, hugging her into an embrace of compassion which she rarely showed. Her one good eye looked to the heavens, pleading with them for an answer in which there was known.

"Lady Kaede, what do you think the future holds?" her question, so pure and innocent, made the elder's mouth go dry.

"Well child, I do not know, for I am not one of the blessed. But for ye child, I have a premonition that all will turn out for you in the end," the miko's comforting words made her smile in return.

"Thanks," the simple word was so empty that the other felt her body drain of hope, and a new found sorrow filter in.

"Child, come, it is dark, and you need your sleep, for Sango will need help with the baby when the sun rises," waddling her way to the door, Kagome followed, picturing the tiny bundle that laid in a crib in the hut.

"Yeah, Miroku's going to start the home tomorrow. I still find it comical that we kept the baby hidden all those months," Kaede glanced back at the girl, nodding her head in agreement.

"I agree, it is a miracle that the one we do not mention, did not find the precious child," lifting the flap for the priestess of the village, Kagome looked back once more, forlornly mourning forevermore.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
"Sango, go rest, I can take care of Sakura for the time," Kagome held the baby girl close, the small girl's beaded hand grasping her finger tightly.

"But, I haven't seen my daughter for so long, I yearn to be with her," Sango's pleading tone made the younger one smile with longing.

"Yes, yes, I know, but grant me this one request, and rest in the other room," nodding with reluctance, Sango strolled into the adjoined room, her eyes drooping as soon as she turned her back.

Snuggling the girl further into her embrace, Kagome chuckled and cooed with warmth as the baby giggled with glee. Her free hand touched Sakura's nose, and watched with amusement as thechild crossed her eyes, and tried to see the bothersome touch. Wrinkling her nose, Sakura batted the hand away, and looked up with violet eyes at her care giver.

Sighing, a melancholy atmosphere fell upon the woman, resigning her to lean her head back against the wall as each breath became harder and harder. She had wished a many nigh, to just fall into slumber, and never arise again. But, each morning, as the sun cleared the horizon, she had opened her eyes, and started another day anew.

Standing, and deciding to leave the tajiya in peace, she carried the baby to where the hut was being constructed. The monk's purple and black robes stuck out amongst the villagers' more simple apparel, and caused him to move less skillfully than if he had worn less meddlesome things.

Laughing lightly at the scene, Kagome watched as each new board was tacked upon the beams, and each new nail was driven into the grains. Hearing her, Miroku turned around and waved good naturedly before slipping to the ground and moving to see his babe. His body was glowing with what only a father can, his eyes full of pride at his alive and healthy child.

Taking Sakura from her arms Miroku held her against the wall of his chest, nuzzling the dark hair of the girl. His cheek rested itself upon the forehead of the tiny being, breathing in the sweet scent of powder that the child radiated.

Handing her back to the miko, Miroku smiled one last time before returning to his duties, a hammer held within his grasp as he went.

Not truly wanting to return to the house, Kagome walked further into the town, not to return until the sun grew orange, and skies were painted different hues.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Humming a soft tune to herself, the future miko picked her way carefully over the rutted path. The babe had long since fell into slumber, her quite breaths barely heard to the human's ears as the trek continued onwards.

Staring down at the infant, a sudden agony, one in which she had never felt before, flowed fluently through her veins. Flooding her senses, causing her to stop and hold where her heart beats with a fisted hand. Try as she may, no comfort came, and she only stood silently breathing, trying her best to relinquish the constant jab of her ribcage.

Looking downwards once more, a sudden realization came forth, causing tears of anguish to spill once more. Many a nights she had dreamed of holding an infant such as this within her arms, cuddling it and nurturing it as any mother did. The babe would have dark midnight hair, whether male or female, she did not know, but on top of its velvet head, two ears would swivel about. She would never gain the dream which she had, had more than once.

Staring further into the sunset, a sense of cold loneliness filteredthrough, and she had to hug herself as best she could to keep her warmth. Though no wind arose, a strange prickle ran down her spine, tickling and stinging as a nervous nausea formed in the pit of her stomach. Racing as fast as she was able, a since of something askew formed, and the scent of change filled the air.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
The hut was utterly to quiet for her liking, no fire warmed the windows, no chatter warmed the room. Hesitant to step through the threshold, Kagome gathered the remains of her withering courage, and sighed, taking one final look behind, into the dark.

Kaede sat before the unlit hearth, her face grim and sorrowful as the faces met. Sakura let out a shrill cry, her movements becoming wild and frenzied, her eyes shut tight as tiny drops leaked from the corners. Her mouth was scrunched, and lines of annoyance formed on her tiny forehead as each squall was brought forth.

Cuddling the tot further into her embrace, Kagome looked upon the elder woman with confusion and fear. Her answer came with a single tear flowing eloquently down her withered cheek, each wrinkle artfully defined with the warm wetness.

Moving closer to the woman, a faint ruffling was heard, and Kagome turned briskly to face a grief stricken monk. Fear struck her heart, and made her want to shake with the unknown hanging above her head. Placing the squirming baby into her father's arms, she watched forlornly as he slowly turned and walked into the adjoining room, not a word to any of the others.

Sitting before the deadened pit, she briskly gathered little twigs and dried leaves to begin a blaze which was desperately needed to warm the small home. Rubbing her hands together, she watched as the shadows danced upon the earthen walls, the mud and wood becoming one in appearance.

With her temples aching, Kagome dragged herself to the senior's side, and held the shaking shoulders tightly. Leaning her head upon the elder's shoulders, she listened as the sobs became more apparent, and more profound. Hushing the moans of anguish, the younger of the duo tried her best to comfort the mourning woman before her.

"Lady Kaede, tell me, what troubles you so?" leaning back slightly, and staring at the dark eye of the miko, unheard answers flowed between them both.

"Oh, dear, dear, child, I fear your heartache is far from over. Inuyasha is within the area, and has attacked our dear friend while we were away. I fear she will not make it through the night," emotion choked the young woman, the tragedy weighing heavily upon her already fragile state.

Curling herself into a ball, her knees to her chest, a silent plea to the heavens spilled forth, entangling with the melancholy atmosphere. Her silent callings beckoning to all those with a pure soul to come, and save her from the world in which she did not wish to be. Her world, once so full of life and love, was falling fast around her feet, crumbling and tumbling until nothing could be seen besides what now resided.

Pressure built within her chest, pushing and shoving, trying to force its way through the thickness of her skin. The constant barrage of feelings hitting her like a desolate beach with a giant tidal wave washing away all its hopes and dreams.

Sniffling, she tried desperately to regain control, she was needed, and was doing no good by sobbing out her own woes. Sitting, Kagome checked herself once more, before standing and leaving the company of the elder. Her steps were light, trying not to disturb the last few moments in which they had as one unit.

Grasping the wood, a cold feeling welled deep into her stomach, twisting and churning until she felt her earlier outlook fall away. The metal gleamed in the little light, lighting up maliciously to her eyes, and beckoning her to spill blood. Why was it whenever she held a weapon as such, something deep inside, almost primal, urged her on? Urged her to take a life, or to see the crimson flood flow upon the ground?

Sighing, Kagome quickly set to work, slicing the various herbs that would be needed for the night's food. Many of those remnants would be essential if they were to overcome the grief that affected them all in its own way.

Their healing powers would grant the a sense of peace in the middle of the great loss, and would hopefully help them think with clear heads. Though she doubted any amount of medical aid could save them from enduring the washing of their hearts, and the crying of their souls.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Sitting before the blaze, the scent of stew filtered through the room, yet no one made to move. The tajiya's last gasps were upon her, and she would soon leave the material world, to travel to a place far more greater than the one they resided.They all surrounded her prone figure, talking as best they could, comforting her as best as she adjusted to the transition into a different home.

Sango, once so strong, looked so weak as the wounds thatcontinued to bleed drew her farther and farther away from their touch. Her skin, so pale and desolate, shone with the loss of blood, and with the signs of passing on. The eyes of umber, which had held such strength, seemed to hold unending knowledge, her eyes seeing all, all that was too come.

Her voice was so void, and so emotional all at once that it broke her friend's very heart. Her soul shattering as she realized that she would no longer be able to confide in the one whom she trusted the most.

Reaching out, the two grasped hands, one so warm with life, the other so cold and clammy. Sweat trickled down the sick one's face, gleaming like unshed tears down her features, and dripping off her chin. She held on, hoping beyond hope that she could hold Sango here until the end of times, and keep her at her side as long as she the superiors would let her.

"My dear friend, I hold you dear in my heart, and shall through my trip into the next. I ask of you to watch over my dear child, and protect her as I know my husband shall. You have pulled me out of the darkness of depression more than once, and have saved me more times than you shall ever realize. I give you my weapon, and my dear friend Kirara, I expect you to use them well. Defeat Inuyasha, for I know you can, no matter the heartache that shall erupt. You are the protector of the Sacred Jewel, and so much more. Take care," Sango's voice wavered, her hands shaking as she dropped her friend's petite one, and turned to her child.

Holding her hands outwards, Miroku slowly slid the tiny babe into her mother's arms, her angelic face gleaming with certainty. Her face of youth, so innocent and sweet, was ancient as time itself, the knowledge of far more than one can dream. The knowledge which we all possess when tiny, and loose slowly as times draws on. That knowing look, that children give you, is one that is untainted by the ways of society. Unharmed by the scientific lessons of nowadays.

"Sakura, my dear, sweet child, I hold you forever in my heart, and shall watch over you through all that is to come. You shall live a prosperous life, for that I am sure, and shall be raised beautifully with people who truly care. Your tunnel of wind, that has started has a curse, will become your greatest power, and you will carry the tajiya legacy with pride. You are my daughter, and the only one who can perform such a tedious task. The fate of our dying culture rests in your hands," kissing her sweet forehead, she tiredly handed the child to her friend, wishing to deal with other matters.

"Kaede, you have been like a mother to me these years passed, and I hope you will watch over my family as you have done before. You have a kind heart, and wisdom beyond your years, and in my heart, I hope that you will be able to watch over this village forevermore. Thank you for all of your kindness, and all of your love, I have cherished it greatly," hugging the old woman to her, Sango patted her back as a choking sob worked its way up the elder miko's throat.

"Miroku, my love, there are so many things to say, and yet nothing to say all the same. I know you will be far more capable than I, to raise our child, and will do so wonderfully. I wish you well, and though I shall be leaving you, I want you to move on grandly. Court and marry another, a woman that can keep you in line, and take care of everything better than I. I hope she will be loving, and forever entangle herself within your heart, as I hope I have done. Have many more children, and live as you have always dreamed too. You have had such a harsh life, and deserve one better than the one you have been dealt. I love you my dear," smiling, her dimples showing, she leaned back onto her pillow, laughing slightly at the situation, in spite of the mood.

Laying at her side, her head resting on his chest, Miroku held his wife closely for the final time. Her dark locks were matted down, and stuck heavily against her forehead, and his face, but both paid little attention. Their hearts and minds rapped into one another's presence, drinking in as much as they could until they were separated.

Kagome laid Sakura in the midst of the two, and watched with a heavy heart as the small family huddled together. Their bodies molding as they clung to the other, desperately remembering each part into them, and hoping that the almighty saint above would give them a chance. And give them the life they so desired.

Her breathing became hard again, her eyes locked in pain. Kagome held onto her sanity for a few more moments, clinging to whatever she could grasp at the time. Her heart bled as each whimper was brought forth and sounded through the night. Her eyes watered, but those tears did not fall as the seconds ticked on.

Miroku held her closer, bringing Sango as close as he could without hurting their daughter, breathing in her essence. His mind swirled with unforgettable emotions that forever sealed his heart to one woman, and one only. With his head leaning on top of her's, he whispered to her throughout the moments, telling her of the life they would lead. Hopes that could not happen, but brought a smile to the tajiya none the less.

A small shutter ran up her throat as she gave her final breath, and then, with a smile on her lips, and glimmer in her eyes, their dear Sango, passed on. Her breathing ceased, and her eyes falling shut as her muscles spasmed once more. Her grip loosened, and fell from the hold on the baby, falling to her side as the others gripped her body tighter.

Sakura let out a shrill cry, her lungs filling with air and released a piercing scream that brought Kagome to her feet. Taking the infant into her hands, she rocked it, and held it close, doing her best in that situation. Handing her to Kaede, she walked back to her friend's resting place, calming herself as she went.

Gripping his shoulder, she watched as the broken man slowly turned, and locked eyes with her drained ones. And as if he had nothing more to hang onto, he hugged the small girl to his body, sobbing as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and drug her to his side.

Her head resting in the crook of his neck, and her face below his chin, she silently whispered so only he could hear. Patting his chest, and nuzzling him with her nose, listening as he mourned.

And as the hours ticked on, and her body gave way for the need of tears, Kaede left the two alone, disappearing with the small neko and child. Her hands clenched in his robes, relieving herself of the overflowing grief that refused to relinquish its hold.

The moon was full, and shone down with empathy upon the family, wishing nothing more than for peace to be brought. But within the darkness, two crimson pools watched with interest chuckling with malice as the scene continued on. And the gods up above laughed with amusement of the suffering of the heroes of times.

Turning his head, Miroku watched as the sun slowly rose, and the girl in his arms ceased her whimpers, falling into a fitful slumber. Nestling her closer, he listened to her even breathing, taking in what he could from her, and hoping to give as much back. They had both lost, and lost dearly. But life would go on, time would go on, no matter whether they did or not.

Walking into the adjoined room, the small girl within his hold, he deposited her onto the wooden planks, and warmed the fire once more. Today they would perform a service, remembering his wife and comrade that had fallen. His eyes misted over slightly as he left the hut, greeting the darkness of the rising sun, and the bitterness of the morning air.

Walking to the well only a few feet in front of him, he grabbed the nearby pail, falling into a routine that had grown into habit. His hands cranked without knowledge, and his legs moved without thought. He had not thought for several hours now, not wanting to face the reality that was so clearly in front of him.

Rustling behind him drew his attention, and the monk curiously turned about, contemplating that no villager arose at this time. Sitting the bucket to the ground, he turned towards the shrubs, guarding himself for what was too come. The lower branches swivelled menacingly, and threatened him without noise. Grabbing his wrist, he prepared to open his wind tunnel, anger raging within his veins at who might threaten what was left of his home.

A small rabbit hopped out of the bushes, and small laugh of dry amusement arose. His arms lowered, and he shook his head with humor. His eyes twinkled with some light, his mind scolding him slightly for overreacting as such. Shrugging his broad shoulders and he stooped to gather the water once more.

"Miroku, its nice to see you again," the voice startled him, and he swung around violently, his knees quaking as he came face to face with the killer.

Hatred boiled, and the two lashed out at each other, fist connecting with fist, blow for blow as both tested the other. Their eyes locked, and their breaths became in-tune with the other, sounding as one, instead of two. Feet moving with precision, the duo squared their shoulders as the bared down upon the other.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N:** Well, I hope you guys liked it, I have been working on since just this passed weekend. If you enjoy this at all, please R&R, I really must know your thoughts. Constructive Criticism welcomed, flaming forbidden.

Dark Huntress


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **I think there's going to be 3 parts, just to let everyone know. In my opinion, not long enough to be an actual story, though my dear friend disagrees, since that's all she writes. But I still luv ya girl:dodges pots and pans: friend screams: They are too full length you dimwit: Yikes! Sorry! My bad:whispers secretively to audience 'is Special thanks to: Damian 2.0, INUYASHAS gIRL, Neisha, Sin Ti, Silverbloodrain, Squeaky, and crazie-foe-u. Thank you for all your compliments, and your opinions, it means a lot. Remember, its 2/3 done, so one more chapter to To you guys:blush: you guys make me feel so special. You are so nice to say all those things, and for you who said it was amazing, only in a longer version, and said it was the most bone-chilling, I take my hat off, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, though how I wish I did. But of any of you steal my masterpiece, aka. plot to this story, I will personally order Inuyasha to use his Wind Scar on you. Thank you!

**Category: **Anime: Inuyasha

**Genre: **Adventure/Action/Angst/Drama/Horror/Romance

**Rating: **R (M) just to be safe, mainly for gore and descriptive scenes.

**Summary:** His eyes were deep pools of magma, burning and smoldering in the depths of the cave. His breath was hot embers against her deadening skin, burning and singeing her quivering body. And his talons were lethal knives, poised and ready, willing to slaughter all who got in his way.

**Monster  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Kagome awoke with a jerk, her head pounding as each fragment of her heart shredded her tearing mind further. Her eyes were pained and soulless, lost and alone in an unforgiving world of malice. Her body felt heavy, her muscles drained from all strength she had at one time possessed.

Gripping her fingers into a fist, a short cry brought her drowsy figure back to the harshness of her reality. Rubbing her face, and clearing her hazy eyes, Kagome walked to the upset child, touching her head in a tender touch. Her eyes shone with hurt as the baby's lungs were bruised, and as the tiny fists lashed out forcefully at the touch of the other.

Frowning, worry swept through her, tangling itself through her system as spider-webs of hurt formed around her constricting heart. Taking the child into her arms, something amiss was brought to Kagome's immediate attention, and the blood flowing through her, grew oh, so very cold.

Fear shot through her, a pouring waterfall of awakening washing away the easiness of earlier and light forming on the new encounter. No one, beside the babe and she were within the home, all other's gone far from sight. Nerves shot through her, and the miko ran into the next room, an eery silence falling within the building.

No one was in Sango's resting room, her eyes falling on empty hollows that filled themselves with darkening shadows. Torments of grief took hold, and she wished beyond hope that all was well, and the end had not come. Her heart constricted, fear gripping it until it would not let go and leave her to rest.

Gazing down upon the pale face of the dead, she felt pin pricks form in the back of her eyes, and she slowly slipped away, hiding the pain behind a barricade that leaked so much. Kagome wanted nothing more than to forget, to let loose her anguish and let the abilities that were bred into her take hold.

Shaking her convulsing head, she carried Sakura further away from the home, searching for any sign of life, any sign of her loved ones. She couldn't comprehend, fathom, that the possibility of what could be, of their possible outcome.

A twig. Such a fragile thing when pushed down upon with great force, for example, someone's weight. Adrenaline came forth, coloring her features as she assessed her situation, the area was so quiet, so very silent. The forest's hushed atmosphere set her on guard, her arm out and protecting the babe to her chest, the child who had grown so very still.

Breathing of another drew her ears to the direction, her eyes discerning each piece of foliage, and each clump of dirt. The air so pure, held an ominous rumor within its winds, carrying it along and whispering it tauntingly to the above trees. Their leaves danced with life, laughing and mocking her with scorn, the gnarled limbs poking out at her, trapping her from view of the blue heavens.

Gathering her courage, and willing each foot to move onwards, sirens of warning flashed before her doe eyes. Sucking in a breath for good measure, the young miko crouched low to the ground, crawling on threes, and cradling the baby with the other. How stupid, she thought, to bring a child out here, in the wilderness no less, with a deranged killer. Stupid. Counting the seconds, time seemed to stop as she moved her hand which she leant upon, and moved it towards the bushes. Oh how she wished it would cease, to stop the days from merging, to just forever be stuck in the one moment in which you had dreamed for, for so many years.

The priestess' breath hitched, and fear crept its way up her spine as a prone figure lay upon the ground, his blood running fluently from his open wounds. The rich crimson color staining the earth, dying the florescent greens of the forest's foliage. His haunted gasps of pain covered the acres, calling to them for support.

Her muffled cry of alarm directed his heated gaze towards her, his eyes taking in her form with precise movements. His muscles seemed to relax as he drifted back into the world in which pain did not exist, where his eyes became glazed and his muscles limp.

Grabbing medical herbs she had spied by his body, Kagome held them tight against his bare chest and arms, chanting words of old. Miko energy poured forth, closing the openings with its soft touch, its caressing motions tenderly massaging the ache from the bone. Her tears completed the action, removing the dark black that aligned several angles of his toned body.

Sakura squirmed for release, thrashing and hitting as she demanded her freedom, to lay freely upon the ground beside the male. Doing as the child wished, Kagome went on with her business, sneaking glances at the two from the corner of her eye, and wondering what had befallen the man? What did it mean to her, and the now pulsing medallion that hung, haunted, around her neck?  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Several hours lapsed, and Kagome felt her body weakening, giving into the demands of fatigue. Her eyes closed momentarily, resting her head against a large tree that rooted itself to the spot, and stood proudly amongst the others. She had no weapons, and her instincts told her that was not wise, but her mind told her she could not leave.

Turning once more, a look of sorrow marred her pretty features, etching themselves into her aging eyes. The two, identical in many ways, peacefully rested, their breaths even and deep as they dreamed dreams so sweet. Her hand flew to her chest involuntarily, scrunching the cloth that resided there.

The blaze illuminated her skin, its sickly coloration shining through the night, brightening the ink that fell over the lands. The miko's ghostly eyes were hollowed with devastation, the endless tunnels leading far back to a place many did not dare to tread alone. Her hands shook, her body knowing fully that unlike others, she would walk that path alone, a solitary existence forevermore, for she could not risk the time dimensions anymore than she had already.

Fatigue was great, but the overbearing sense of survival surged deep within her veins, reviving her every time her eyes dared to shut. A single twig snap set Kagome on high alert, her ears perking as an owl flew overhead, calling out in its lonesome journey, searching for a substance to keep it living. The howls of the mourning wolves signaled a filling dread within her, was Kouga and Ayame alright? How was the pup or pups that were due while they battled? Was that chorus a grief stricken pact at the fall of a comrade? She hoped not.

Kagome rubbed the palm of her hand, mesmerized by each fine line that stretched itself along her flawless skin. Her fingernail traced the lines, tickling her hand as she went on, stopping suddenly when she came upon the lifeline, and how it seemed to continue on and on, never ending. The life of time, on and on, never ending, never slowing.

She had learned well from her past that things that were done, could not be taken back, could not be retracted. For, no matter what the deed, or how deep the apology, time remembered all, storing it within its memories forever, never to let it go again.

Kagome wanted so desperately for the monk to wake, for the safety of others to come once more and encircle her in its gentle embrace. She felt helpless, alone and feeble, she had no weapon, and there for completely helpless against any attack that came her way.

Unconsciously, her hand went for the pendant, grasping the cold metal within her hold, feeling the edges of the cross with great certainty. Her visage becoming blurred with tears as she remembered what she wished to escape. Her past that would not let her be, the returning nightmare that surrounded her from all sides, consuming her whole.

Rustling nearby drew Kagome away from her troublesome thoughts, saving her from the malice that lurked in the corners of her unguarded mind. Peacefully pulling her away from the danger that wanted nothing more than to rip her heart out, tear it to shreds, and leave her for dead.

Twisting, her eyes met violet, clear, unyielding, violet, that shone with life and clarity. Kagome threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close and sobbing with joy as each intake of air brought him further back. His steady heartbeat furthering her confidence in his continuing life, his strength regaining second by dwindling second.

"Shush, Kagome, I am alright," the monk clung to her as well, reliving the horrors that had so previously passed.

"You were so still, hardly breathing, I thought you were going to die like Sango," his breath hitched, and reality raced back to him, breaking his soul slowly.

"I haven't, and shan't if I can help it, but do not heed my troubles now, for Kaede will be in need of assistance," he pulled away from her, clutching her shoulders for his and her comfort.

"She's probably already gone, Miroku," he understood her reasoning, for deep down she seemed to have a sense of where the elder one had gone.

"No, she's not. Weak, yes, very much so, but alive none the less," nodding her head, words were traded, and the two parted ways, the monk staying behind, hidden well within the coverage, and the miko racing to the village, her destination, her weapons.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Villagers gathered around the home, whispering in hushed tones as the future child drew to a halt, her eyes looking over the multitudes with suspicion. Her feet, frozen to the spot, rooted themselves to the ground, refused to relinquish her til answers were met. Her heart told her to turn, she could not bear much more sorrow, but the evidence that was there, needed to be sifted through, and found within it, the truth.

Their voices seemed foreign, for she needed not the words to know the answer to the enlarging brood. Two men, both of great respect, carried the bed of a dead person, a gentle sheet of white covered over the corpse.

Coming from the home, Kagome knew who the body was, but to remove it so soon, was unheard of, and fear once more tore her apart. Slinking to their sides, their heads bowing in respect, the young miko trembled, and reached for the covering. Her hands moved the white material, spotting the ashen skin of her friend, its gray appearance much like that of what she remembered.

Directing herself once more, Kagome pulled it further away, and gasped in alarm. The sign of Satan, the one mark that blemished the soul, and disintegrated the soul. The heart, such a nourishing organ, such a blessed part, was missing, torn from its master's chest. The consequences were severe, if the soul was not able to reincarnate immediately, then forever would that soul disappear into the recesses of a forgotten land.

If any form of consoling was to be done that night, it would have been so in the form of a spectral apparition floating fast through the air. Its form just a blur as it raced to a nearby village, where the people rested soundlessly save one couple, who loved each other dearly. A child was conceived that night, and so ensuring the life of our dear tajiya, and giving hope to the family, who had not been able to conceive until this happy occasion.

But, for the young miko, no such thing could be done, and Buddha, though kind in the saving of her friend, left her to suffer alone. Her heart, shredded and torn, now turned black, a terrible rage never felt before by mankind welling deep within her bosom, and creeping through her veins at alarming rates.

She would hold back no more, she felt no remorse for her coming actions, and only felt the rush of energy for the upcoming kill. Her instincts were strong, and so as many before her felt, and may still to come, she felt the exhilaration of the hunt. Inuyasha was dead, and had been so, ever since the fangs pierced his veins, his soul creeping away and up into the heavens. His body now, was nothing more than a shell, a puppet in which the devil enjoyed thoroughly. And she knew deep within her core, that her hanyou would want nothing more than for her to destroy the one that caused such damage, even if it was the remembrance of his legacy.

With the new found sureness, Kagome, the protector of times, and the guardian of lives, set forth upon her journey, intent on bringing down the one that caused her such pain.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
She knew the scene before it laid itself at her feet, before she took it in with her own eyes. Kagome knew the outcome of the battle before even the victor was decided, before it had occurred within this time line. For history did not change, no matter the different routes in which you took to get their, in the end, the results were the same. The past could not be rewritten, she had tried many times, including this one.

History said that she was the only survivor of the group, though within those fateful books, it declared that they were killed by Naraku, her gaining the upper hand in the end. The books were wrong, they had not died from Naraku's hands, but Inuyasha's, none the less, in the end, it all would come to be.

Sighing, and wishing nothing more than to run, Kagome stepped into the clearing, the cool mist from the lake biting at her flesh. Digging deep into her veins, the heated rivers cooling at alarming rates, and the owner of those articles felt the flush arise to her face.

Fingertips touched her trembling lips, and she retracted them, as if stung by an unseen force, and in a sense she was. Like a waterfall coming down upon her, realization came to her, and a sense of something anew replaced the old. A sense of something eerily serene, completely calm, so much so that she knew that an ominous force was pressing down.

Kagome gripped her bow tighter, clutching it so that her knuckles turned white, and her hand cramped under the pressure. She felt out of sorts, her person not really located within her body, but watching from high above. Looking down, wondering, watching, as each piece of the broken puzzle came back slowly and precisely.

Her legs moved with their own accord, not listening to their master, who demanded that they stay still. Her feet, though covered with her modern shoes, felt an all to familiar liquid that seeped in slowly from the sides, and squeezed in between her toes. Her heart stopped, her breath escaping her as she looked down with widened eye.

Blood. Everywhere. Covering everything. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run, but most of all, she wanted to kill. The anger from before had not subsided like other times, and Kagome knew from deep within her core, that the ancestors of time that resided before her, were stirring up instincts that mere mortals did not possess.

All of us, whether vampire, youki, mythical creature, hanyou, or simply a mortal, have the darkness in our soul, no amount of purity can change that. Hero or villain, within them all, waiting for the time to spring, sits an unbeatable darkness, an uncontrollable urge to destroy. And though the holy workers that we all look up to, and who bless the sinners, they too, have the taint of the devil.

And so was the feeling that Kagome was urging, not forbidding like most other's would, them realizing the nightmarish emotion. For, if she put it back upon its shelf, she knew, that the deed that was needed, would not be done. Her heart, tainted as she was, a normal mortal, she also had the good that all have as well.

Every creature that breaths in oxygen, drinks deep from the earth's gift, or lives under the rule of the sun, has evil, but has purity in them as well. Some, though good still remains, has a denser fog of dark, and thus are the one's we look upon with a scorning look, one's that sit behind barred doors. But, the truth of it all, they are like the other's, the same amount of pureness, the same amount of taint, but the latter denser than the other.

Kagome knew this, and revolved her life around that simple rule, living by its laws, going with what was set forth. Only two figures did not fit within those categories, the ultimate of each side, fighting heartedly for control, for power over all of living. Satan, the ultimate midnight, the deepest of arrays of the darkest hole. And then there was the lord, his almighty light flowing down upon the hills, sweeping them clean of the germs that plague our existence.

Bending downwards, Kagome inspected the grotesque trail, her mouth grim as she followed its lead, a growing pit of despair welling deep within. She knew the destination, she knew the end as if she had read in a story book, but something compelled, told her she must go on. And so, continue she did, winding deep within the woods, and out once again, skirting along the edges of many villages, and halting before a small shrine.

It was damp, moldy, the musty flare reaching out and entering her nose, abusing her senses as it scorned. She felt the cool breeze, and a sense of being watched filled her, the ever present eyes following her movement as she explored.

The shack, so old and divine, was caving, giving into the world's demands after an eternity of struggles. Its roof, so full with holes, cast a gloom like none other upon the entrance steps, outlining and illuminating the fallen form.

Her breath hitched, and the miko knew the tears before they fell, knew their path, knew their existence. She had felt their sting more than once, and was quite familiar with their treks, their anguished filled journeys.

Rushing to the elder's side, a look of loss came upon her, and a new since of fear creeped forward, ensnaring the priestess into a troubled grip. The old woman was breathing shallow, her soul slipping away inch by inch as the hands ticked on, neither bothering or heeding the loss of one of its characters.

Kagome held the miko's hand gently, wrapping her slender fingers around the senior's wrinkled hand. Squeezing it reassuringly, she watched with interest as the prone figure stirred, the last ounce of strength surging forward, awaking to the light that drew it onwards.

"Kagome? Oh child, do not weep, you have done so too much," the gravelly voice shook the youngest, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"I can't help it, Kaede, I love you so much, you are so dear to me," the dying one patted the healthy priestess upon her back, soothing her as best she could.

"Our time grows short, our master is calling for me, beckoning me to his side, and I must answer to his will," Kagome nodded her head in understanding, though her sorrow grew evermore.

"I will miss you," her broken sobbed was cut short as the two embraced, the younger miko burying her face in the elder woman's shoulder.

"Kagome, move...now," her eyebrows raised at the command, confusion etching its way slowly across her features.

Turning suddenly, Kagome saw amber, unyielding pools of gold that existed only with hate. Silver, waves upon waves of it, gliding through the air, the wind whipping it around his stoic face. His red clothing matched the reddened saliva that dripped mechanically from his fangs, and onto his lower jaw.

A knife stuck itself in Kagome's heart, twisting and turning at the remaining ashes. But she felt it not, she felt nothing for the shell, she felt numb. No anger, no eagerness, and no pain, just numb, completely unfeeling to the body before her. And what she felt, or did not in that sense, scared her to no end, chilled her to the bone.

How had she become such a shallow person? Was her tears simply dried from existence? Kagome didn't know the answer, nor, at the moment, did she seem to care. In the future, she knew she would weep for hours, but at the moment, lava had infused its way into her system, and refused to cool down until vengeance was taken.

Kagome reached for her arrows, ready to strike, her mind willing her to kill the beast in front of her. A ton of bricks hit her, and the miko cursed, they were too close, she could shoot him when he stood before her. She couldn't hit him when she could feel the stench of his breath on her skin, feel the warmth of his skin radiating off his body.

His eyes were deep pools of magma, burning and smoldering in the depths of the cave of his soul. His breath were hot embers against her deadening, frozen skin, burning and singeing her quivering body. And his talons were lethal knives, poised and ready, willing to slaughter all who got in his way.

Kagome imagined, briefly, the feel of his razor talons cutting through her flesh, her blood dripping to the ground. Her hair becoming matted and dirtied with earth and body fluid, destroying her beauty. The skin that now felt frigid would be shreds, torn pieces that floated in the breeze.

Taking a step back, the priestess stumbled backwards, she needed more distance, more space between herself and him. But no matter the amount of steps she took, he in turn, did the same, keeping the space tight, their bodies close. Her heart pounded, what could she do, she was helpless, and here before her, stood a murderer.

Wind whipped at her hair, blinding the teenage girl for a few seconds, and causing her distracted mind to jerk to the side. Miroku, his wind tunnel open, looking determined at the monster before her, his stance powerful.

His violet orbs danced with some emotion she had never seen before, and Kagome knew that he wanted her to end it. And so, with a lingering glance, the girl ran a fair distance away, preparing to finish what needed to be done.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Miroku stood there, his muscles tense as Inuyasha's body turned towards him, seemingly unaffected by the intense pull of his vortex. The black hole that consumed all, that destroyed everything, and it did not affect the tyrant. And with a sense of awakening, Miroku felt the fear once more grasp his heart as his limbs became unmovable.

Struggling against the hold, the monk looked on with scorn as the creature made his way to the corpse at the steps of the shrine. His disgust grew as the male stalked his way over, his back bent and crooked like no normal spine could do without becoming fractured. The body of their diseased leader was possessed by a demon, he could feel it, its evil knowing no bounds, a server of the Devil.

A bright light of purity fought against the beast, and the demon was thrown backwards, his skull cracking against a rock. Though blood oozed out of the wound, the body never winced in response, and from that moment onwards, Miroku's worst fears were confirmed.

"Well, monk, it seems you are first," the monk looked around anxiously, a purifying arrow would not work on the likes of him, it was too weak.

"Stay away from me you demon of Hell," his voice rose, though it still shook with anger and confidence.

"Now, now, who said I was a demon of Hell," his voice mocked the human's intelligence, and his eyes turned red.

"What do you mean?" he was scared, he had a right to be, this was something far more that he perceived it to be.

"I am not of Hell, I am Hell," his teeth gleamed, and the victim grew more suspicious and wary as the moments went on .

"You are not Hell, you are nothing but a follower," Miroku inched slowly for his tunnel, perhaps this close, he could suck in the thing.

Rushing forwards, Miroku felt his feet leave the ground, the clawed hand of his ally grasping his collar and holding him before the disfigured body. The fingers tightened, bringing the two face to face, the dead one breathing in the sweet essence of his scent.

Inuyasha moved his head until he was mere centimeters from his skin, the sweet salty tang of the human awakening the saliva in his mouth. His tongue darted out, leaving a trail from the corner of the monk's mouth, to the corner of his angered eye. Laughter erupted from his chest, bubbling up and out of his mouth, the stench of his breath burning the human's skin.

Desiring the blood of the holy one, the demon brought his fangs out, following the same trail in which his tongue had previously gone. Blood seeped forth, the gash not deep, but the sweet nectar of life drawing forth, and slipping into the evil being's mouth. His tongue darted out once more, but this time in order to lick his own lips in joy.

"You are delicious monk, very good to one who has not tasted mortal flesh and blood for many ages. But you are not a virgin, and so are not as sweet as that miko over there would have been. But alas, a barrier has constructed itself, and I cannot pass, so I must settle for you," his chuckling drove the heavens wild with vengeance, the storm clouds gathering.

Pulling him closer once more, and whispering the fate of his dead wife into the monk's ear, he threw him away, to land against a tree. His back smashed into the back, scraping and marring his once perfect features. The twigs dropping and irritating the gash that lined his cheek further.

Bending down once more, so that they were level, the possessed body leaned in close once more, thoroughly enjoying his captive's pain.

"Oh, dear, dear man, if only you had not fucked another, you would have easily fended me off. For virgins are so much stronger, for they are purer, too bad for you, I showed up after your intercourse," rubbing his hand along Miroku's chest, he watched as the human grimaced in disgust, his body repulsing at the mere touch of his hand.

"And by the way, to let you in on a little secret, I am not the follower, I am Hell himself," and for what seemed like eternity, Miroku stared into the depths of Hell, into the face of Satan.

His claws raising, the Devil prepared to slaughter the man before him, remove his heart, and drink upon his blood. But before he could, a burning sensation formed in his raised appendage, a burn, and nothing more.

Turning, he saw as the small female he had previously saw was staring with wide eyes, her surprise evident. Chuckling, he looked down upon the still pulsing arrow, his amusement growing at such a pathetic attempt at his life. No weapon could harm him, it took much more, and by the look of this one, she was nothing special.

He desired the kill, he desired the fresh scent of death in the air, but it so seemed that it was not to be his directly. He glared acidly at the human, her figure small but firm, for the burning sensations on his body had become quite a nuisance.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Kagome stood in shock, her arrow had no effect upon his body, his skin did not disintegrate, his blood did penetrate the flesh. Fear gushed to her thriving heart, constricting it with the heavy flow, it beating faster and harder to keep up. She felt cold and numb, and utterly helpless as she watched her friend being tortured.

The being kept leaning in, licking his lips, and tasting the sweat soaked skin of the struggling monk. She wanted to help, she really did, but she was a beginning miko, far less powerful that Kikyou, or even Kaede in that matter. She had no concept on how to harness that wrathful power that bubbled directly beneath, in her system of life.

Kagome trembled, her thought process shutting down, and time slowing as she watched the corpse lower his fangs to her friend. She knew he meant to kill, meant to rip the heart from the chest in honor of Satan. She knew this, and she knew she could not allow this to be. If he had to perish, he did not deserve to suffer such a fate as his wife had.

Instincts took hold, for Kagome never realized her actions until she felt the raging animal beneath her, struggling for freedom. She looked down in shock at the arms, her arms, that held tightly around his neck, strangling him. If air flow was cut off from the body, then the evil one within him would have to flee, unable to stay within the weakening body.

Though she held on with a great amount of force, her finger nails cutting deep into the thriving, though deadened skin, she could feel her hold slipping. Her muscles, which had once been so strong, now fell limp, a great amount of effort on her part to merely raise and lower her arms. She felt her breaths come in pants, for the exertion upon her tiring frame caused her much difficulty.

Kagome looked at her palms in wonderment, in scorn. She felt abandoned, betrayed by their lack of certainty that she used to rely on. She watched the possessed body with a hooded gaze, her eyes burning behind her bangs. Miroku was in trouble, but she was unable to move, unable to defend herself, let alone another.

And til the end of time, which shall never cease, Kagome will remember the moments that followed. She will remember that ember burning in her body finally extinguish and leave her cold. She will remember the river of blood freezing in her veins, and she will recall the tears that were her only source of warmth.

Satan walked to the paling monk, his tongue flicking over his lips in anticipation, in ecstasy, in lust. He could feel the ecstacy of the predator preparing to kill his prey, the lust of blood dripping from his chin. He made the vampire, he sired the demons, he was their creator, and so possessed all their personalities.

It wasn't long, and Miroku met his doom. The wind tunnel proved no aid, his holy upbringing provided no solace. He had watched the claws near, feel them linger on his chest before they tore through his skin. The agonizing pain, his scream echoing through the night, accompanied by his friend's own. The scene of his heart ripped from his body, and held within the hand of the Devil, still beating. How the fingers squeezed down, the talons slicing it to shreds, and the beast drinking from it, hungrily lapping at the thick liquid. He had seen it all, and experienced it all.

The pain did not last long, he soon fell into the cocoon of warmth, where only happiness awaited. The sweet blackness drawing in as he watched the world slip away, away, until it was no longer tangible. Miroku had felt no remorse, no sudden flash of his life, and little regret. He only felt glee, and grief as the last syllables that hit his ears was the sobs of the miko, and the glass shattering scream as all Hell broke loose. The Hell that He had no control over of, that no one had any power over, besides the keeper.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Kagome felt the pain, felt that warmth slip away, felt the last strand of hope being cut before her eyes. The spell held no more power, but she did not try to rise, there was no need. The knowledge she hadn't known before now leaked into her mind, flooding everything that she knew. Darkness, the evil that lurked in her soul that she had desperately kept at bay, she let it all go. And it gushed forward, surging with life, surging with vengeance.

She would not hinder its mission, she would let it control her entire body, she no longer had anything else to worry about. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Jaken, Rin, Kagura, Kikyou, Hakaku, Ginta, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and her love, Inuyasha. Kagome knew her destiny, she knew it by heart, by memory, though she had never seen those words written in that unbeatable stone. She would defeat him by her own darkness, that strength that came from it would over power the king of night himself. The Heavens would shine down, giving her the light that was needed, she would risk it all, for she had nothing else to give. She would fight the night with the night, dark with dark, evil with evil, and cruelty with cruelty, and no guilt for his demise would be felt.

The young miko, the one with little experience, stood upon her stable legs, an aura that even He was afraid of. Those soulless eyes of virtue locked with his red ones, and he saw his death play before his body. He knew the end, he knew that outcome before the play began, and so he knew the consequence of his deeds.

The weapons that lay at her feet were not reached for, they were useless, they had tried that course. But, the future priestess knew something much more useful, something much more ancient, as old as the dawning of time. And so, without feeling, her lips parted, and her tongue let loose the words of her chant that would condemn Him back into the realm in which he was prisoned in.

"Dear lord, I pray that ye bless us with your gentle touch, with your loving embrace. Come down from your home, and wrap this sinner in your embrace, show him the tenderness of your presence. Teach him of your will, let him learn the ways of your word, and the workings of your rule. I pray to thee, and look upon you for guidance, for the clearing of the road for this creature," she watched with victory orbs as he covered his ears in agony, in a hiss of hate and pain. The light engulfed him, purifying as much as it could while the darkness in her set out.

"I have him on my side, and so it has sealed your fate. You have done much damage, but nothing that shall not pass, the time stream will continue. What was supposed to be, will occur, and you will not hinder its course. I sentence you too your domain, to forever roam amongst your creations, to be sentenced to their wrath. You are weak, and cowardly as you beg for your forgiveness, and the lord above will grant you it. For no matter what happens, he forgives, gives the sinner another chance, whether or not you are of human blood. He will let you off, expecting you to repent, though knowing you shall not. He will, but I will not. I am not one of a higher form, I am human, simple, and so hold terrible grudges. You slaughtered my friends in the form of Naraku, and then as Inuyasha. The lord is not here, only his power, and so you have only me to look at. And my vengeance will not be quenched. Amen," her hand rose, high above her head, the eyes of chocolate lighting up.

He stood there, his face scrunched in horror as the light around him pulsed with life. He felt the warmth build beneath his feet, watched as the cross and jewel around Her neck glow and pulse with life. The flames of the underworld consumed him, entangling their master in a grip so strong that he could not escape. And so, the battle ended, a scream of ache, purity and evil coming together to take out the one that is not matched, and two very haunted eyes.

She had seen it all. She had seen the beginning, the middle, and then the end of everything she had come to love. And the girl that once was had died, perished in battle, and so arose from the ashes, like the phoenix, a new being. A woman of virtue, of knowledge, of light, and of dark. The protector of times, the protector of the world.

Kagome had it to bear alone, she had not met another that could help her lighten the load that had unkindly placed itself upon her shoulders. She knew the weight of the world, for she had bore it well, and bear it she must still. And as the well came into view, with Kirara perched upon her shoulder, Kagome welcomed the darkness, embraced the cold numbing feeling as it engulfed her for a final time. No tears fell, nothing was felt, she was devoid of it all. She had nothing left to give, not even herself.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: **Its almost over peeps, and guess what, now we get to learn more, and feel all happy when it finally ends. Don't worry, Kagome gets her happy ending, in a very unexpected way. YAY! R&R. Constructive Criticism welcomed, Flaming for bidden.

P.S.-Sorry about the wait!

Dark Huntress


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **Ok guys, this is the last segment of my wonderful story:crickets sing in the background: Fine:sticks out my tongue: Well, here it is anyways. A special thanks to Neisha, torturedinuhanyou, EmeraldoftheFlame, GothMistress, dark daimon fate, and crazie-foe-u for reviewing, it means bunches and bunches. I love each and ever one of you. (Not in the stalking way.) DarkDiamon could you stroke my ego anymore? I felt so special, especially when you said you couldn't rate it because there was no rating good enough and that it was in a class of its own. I wanted to cry out in joy. You will never realize how much it means to me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, though how I wish I did. But of any of you steal my masterpiece, aka. plot to this story, I will personally order Inuyasha to use his Wind Scar on you. Thank you!

**Category: **Anime: Inuyasha

**Genre: **Adventure/Action/Angst/Drama/Horror/Romance

**Rating: **R (M) just to be safe, mainly for gore and descriptive scenes.

**Summary:** His eyes were deep pools of magma, burning and smoldering in the depths of the cave. His breath was hot embers against her deadening skin, burning and singeing her quivering body. And his talons were lethal knives, poised and ready, willing to slaughter all who got in his way.

**Monster  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Kagome Higurashi, a normal teenage girl from Tokyo, Japan with your everyday, average school. She had several friends, some closer than others, and a boy who was hopelessly in love with her. She had a mother, a brother, and an overly fat cat who sat around all the days, and yawned with fatigue. And within this small group, they all lived within a shrine, she, now the head priestess.

She had fought demons of such degree that no one could possibly understand, not even her family who knew her secret. She had killed her love's body, sent it down, spiraling deep into the recesses of Hell. Kagome traveled through a time well, where the dimensions joined, and formed one, where she could pass freely.

She had been kidnapped, for her powers, and for her beauty. She had, on countless times, almost been raped by lustful youki. She watched her friends die, watched them struggle for breath, seen them regretfully leave the land. She had seen it all, and yet had much more to experience.

Yes, Kagome was your everyday, average teen with a two tailed youki neko, and a sacred well that traveled five hundred years into the past. She was the time keeper, a precious and sacred human blessed with the powers of the gods. She held the world upon her shoulders, and bore the strain of protecting it from the forces that wished it gone.

And as the day rolled on, and the December chill blew through her window, Kagome awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock. Her life was normal, now. Everyday she awoke early, dressed in her uniform, skipped breakfast, said her goodbyes, and patted Kirara on the head, before bounding out of the house, leaving her family to wonder if she would return.

They feared for her health, as they should, for her depression grew with each day, strengthening in its grip as it pulled her further into a hole. She always awoke with a pillow full of tears, and a dry throat that hurt all the day long. And so, with these words, I leave you to read the final segment of her story.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Birds chirped, their callings of winter bliss falling on deaf ears, for in the room that they sang before, laid a motionless body. Her breath was uneven, the horrors still flashing before her eyes, the alarm not saving her until the climax of her dream. Sweat poured down her flawless face, the clammy coldness of her skin burning the hand.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter with hooded eyes, her expression unreadable to the untrained eye. But deep down, she feared the worse. She knew what it felt to lose someone you loved, to see them die before your eyes. She had no idea the true happening in the past, for Kagome hadn't truly spoken since her return, but she knew, deep down, that they were all dead.

All of them. No one had survived, and Mrs. Higurashi knew that if something didn't change, if Buddha didn't intervene, her daughter would leave one day, and not come back. They would find her somewhere, most likely, floating along a river, her blood dying the bluish liquid.

Closing her eyes, Mrs. Higurashi banished those thoughts from her mind, denying the existence of their truth. She couldn't handle it, couldn't comprehend that one of her last joys could slip away from her again, and leave her in her own world of night.

Kagome stirred, and so Mrs. Higurashi gave the girl a lingering glance, and slipped away unnoticed, out the bedroom door.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Kagome awoke suddenly, her breathing irate, and her lungs aching with harsh use they had to endure. She wanted to scream, her frustration welling up, and gushing out, wanting to release completely. Her life was a living hell, she had had an idea of that before she ever returned, but never did she dream of it being this terrible.

It had been months since her battle with Satan, and she had yet to move on, and Kagome doubted she ever truly would. She could still remember the blood, even though he was consumed, she remembered the thick red fluid flying through the air as he disappeared forever. And she knew no therapy could ever erase the images that plagued her, erase her past.

It could not be forgotten, could not be lost, it was an impossibility. Kagome would forever be impaled with reality that haunted her vision.

Standing, her muscles quaking beneath her, Kagome launched herself into her daily routine. The same steps that were made everyday were taken, the same dull ache of her hair being pulled against her scalp as the brush worked its way through the tangles. The same mint flavored toothpaste that whitened her teeth, and made her gums tingle.

She walked to the same closet, and grabbed the same uniform that left modesty in the wind. Yes, Kagome was now normal, and everyday beauty that did what she was told, and gave her friends and family support.

Turning once more, Kagome kissed Kirara on the head, bidding her goodbye, and rushed out the door, a pack resting on her shoulder.

She made her way down the winding stairs, picking her treks carefully so as not to stumble over any forgotten toys that her niece had left in her wake. She had forgotten the last time, and had fell, tumbling down the stairs at alarming rates.

Kagome shrugged the weighed down bag off her shoulder, put on her facade once more, and skipped into the kitchen. She knew, deep down, that they knew, but she had to try, try to make their lives easier, and not have to worry about her.

"Morning, mum," Kagome locked eyes with her mother's and gave the elder woman a warming smile.

"Good morning, dear, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Higurashi turned back to the frying eggs, knowing her daughter's practiced answer before its fell from her lips.

"Good, and you?" Kagome sat on the floor before the small table, glancing at her grandfather's old place, and letting her thoughts wonder.

"Fine, just fine," Kagome jerked her attention back, and trained her thoughts upon her mother, scrutinizing the lines upon her face.

"Good, I'm glad," she was at a loss, she felt the tension coiling in the air, felt the pressure of some unnameable emotion that swirled itself around the oldest woman. "How's Tsuzumi?"

"She's fine, her father's got her right now," Kagome nodded her head, shifting uncomfortably as the air filled more with that feeling.

"So, is Chizuka going to ever come see the baby?" her mother's depressed facade gave away her answer long before she said.

"No, her parents think it was all his fault. I'm afraid Souta has just, officially, became a single parent," Kagome wanted to hold her mother, but restrained as the fore mentioned party joined them.

"Hey, bro! Happy Birthday, you're finally sixteen!" Kagome jumped to her feet, and rushed to her baby brother, ready to congratulate him on another year older.

"Thanks sis, hey, could you take Tsuzumi for me," his hair was disheveled, and she could tell that the news of the child's mother abandoning them had hit him hard.

"Sure, Souta, sure," the room once again became silent, the occupants no longer wanting to celebrate.

Kagome looked fondly down at the small babe that rested soundly in her arms, and tears of regret sprang up. The tiny child looked so much like Sakura, the heir of her two best friends, that she could feel her pulse quicken, and regret fill her. She had guessed, though history never mentioned the little life, that she had met her demise just like the other's.

Wiping the tears away, she joined her family in the blessing of their meal, the aroma wafting to her nose. She was hungry, yet she was not. Kagome had a void in her stomach that could not be filled, no matter the food that occupied it. It grew in intensity each day that passed, seizing her until the wracking sobs shook up her throat, and made her heart sound like thunder.

Smiling at the other's, Kagome gently sat Tsuzumi down, keeping her keen eyes on the blue eyed girl. The small legs and arms hit out, and her tiny giggles lessened the nervous atmosphere of earlier, making all smile in turn.

"Kagome, aren't you hungry, dear?" Kagome turned to her worried mother, and looked down at the steaming food.

"Um, not really mom, I just don't have the appetite anymore," looking at her brother, who looked sadly at her, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran out the front door. Away from their questioning glances, away from their wondering minds.

Kagome knew that they worried, for she worried herself at times, the deep depression driving her mad with tears. She was angry, anger filling her for more than one reason. She hated how fate had treated her, how Buddha had looked down upon her, and not lessened her load. She wanted to scream, to yell, and to run far, far away.

And with that urge, Kagome ran down the streets, ignoring the startled glances of the other citizens of Tokyo.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
The school loomed ahead, and Kagome's pace slackened, she had felt free with the wind rushing through her hair, did she really want to give that all up? To give up on the feeling of that weight completely lifted, to forget the feel of no cares for what is happening. No more responsibility, to just give it all up, to pass it onto someone else. She wanted too, she knew she did, but it was impossible, she would burden no one with this fate.

Hanging her head in defeat, Kagome paced herself, silently counting the seconds as each foot fell, and as each step got her closer to _her_ Hell. Closer to the people that she thought of as friends, or rather the people that insisted to hang around her person, nagging until she was in a blind rage. Closer still to the one that insisted on them seeing one another, that thought of them as a couple. And closer to the pitying glances to herself and her brother for the little bundle of joy that resided at their home.

She could hear the whispers of thousands of students, feel their lingering gazes. Her eyes met one pair, and they hastily turned around, startled that she would realize their actions. Sighing, Kagome went on, further ignoring the constant throng of teens and their over zealous emotions that swarmed like thirsting bees.

"Kagome, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" turning in surprise, Kagome came face to face with Eri, her bubbly attitude shining from every corner of her body.

"Oh, good morning, Eri-chan," giggling, Eri fell into step by the modern day priestess, chatting happily.

"Can you believe it, the last day of school!" her squealing made the other cringe, her eyes closing in pain.

"Yeah, I know, pretty awesome, huh?" shrugging her shoulders, Kagome opened the double metal doors, the cold handles branding her warm hands.

"So, since its getting close to Christmas, I was wondering, do you want to come to my Christmas party tonight," Kagome looked at her friend, pity welling up as she was about to decline the offer.

Sensing this, Eri quickly went on again, rushing out her words in an attempt to persuade her friend. "Please Kagome, it'll be so much fun. There'll be music, dancing, punch, and you'll get to meet my cousin and his friends from South Haven College. PLEASE!"

"Alright, I'll go," shrieking, Eri waved happily to the two girls, Yuka and Ayumi, up ahead, and Kagome silently wondered what mess she had got herself into this time.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
"Oh, Kagome-chan, Hojo is soo kawii!" Kagome rolled her eyes for the hundredth time, debating on whether it was smart to slap one of her good friends.

"Listen, Yuka, if you like the guy so much, why don't you ask him to the Christmas party?" Kagome pushed the remnants of cooked carrots on her tray, wishing that they would disappear from existence.

"But, Kagome, isn't he your's, I mean, he is still totally in love with you, and he probably wants you to go with him," Kagome sighed, for Yuka was right, in most accounts, but she wasn't going anywhere with that man.

"Listen, he's not mine, I'm just not interested in that type of guy. And though he may still hold feeling towards me, I can assure you they are one-sided. Listen, if he tries to use something like he's going to ask me, tell him I'm going with someone else," Eri nodded in agreement, excited about the party that she would be hosting.

"But, who?" Ayumi seemed to scrutinize her friend, boring her eyes into the chocolate orbs of the sad one out of the four.

"Oh, just make someone up, I could really careless on who you said," Yuka brightened at this, and nodded with enthusiasm, gleefully thinking of ways to catch the boy in the halls.

"So, Kagome, if Hojo isn't the man in your life, are you saying that that Inuyasha guy is still in the picture?" pain stabbed her heart at that thought, ripping and tearing through the organ until the repairs which had begun were now unwound.

"No, I'm afraid not, something happened, and we're no longer together," hanging her head, Kagome tried to keep her tears in check, to halt the onslaught of rivers that threatened to fall.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry," Eri held her hand in comfort, rubbing her thumb over her skin, speaking to her in kind words.

And so went the rest of their lunch hour. Kagome staring absently down at her full plate, lost in thought as horrors unimaginable wiggled along her path. Eri cooing comfort and talking of grand things in hopes of cheering the girl out of her spell. Yuka thinking of her possible date with the smart, and gorgeous Hojo, who had disappeared for this period. And Ayumi, who watched the priestess with a hidden expression, her gaze traveling and learning all the secrets that were not said.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
_Ding Dong_

Kagome twisted her hands, scolding herself for following through on her ridiculous promise, she could of easily got out of it. But no, she just had to be the truthful friend and actually show up, through the turn out didn't look too bad, not bad at all.

Staring at the large amount of vehicles, she mentally concluded that the entire senior class had showed, and brought some friends. Smiling as another couple got out of their cars, Kagome turned to greet them as she always did, cheerfully bringing joy to the one's around her. But what she saw caught her breath, and made her mouth run dry.

They were there, all of them, the picture of what they once were. The one's that were supposed to be gone, to be dead back in the past were walking her way, talking nonchalantly to one another.

The Miroku look alike had the same raven hair pulled snugly at the nape of his neck. His easy grin and companionable air were the same as when she had watched him fight for his daughter, and to protect herself as much as he could.

Then came the female, the Miroku look alike's arm was swung around her shoulders, holding her body close to his. She had the same rosy cheeks, the same long glistening hair, except it was now brown, and slightly, but not much, shorter than what it was five hundred years ago. Her slender, yet muscular arms were wrapped around the abdomen of the monk, hugging him fiercely.

And then came the last one, the one that made her want to run and jump into his arms and hug him til he turned blue. He had midnight black hair, unlike the silver that used to adorn his crown so fluently. But at the very top, though to the untrained eye they would have gone unnoticed, were two perfect triangle ears that flattened themselves against his skull. His amber eyes locked with hers, and some form of recognition passed through, before they closed off, and became uncaring.

Staring, her mouth agape, Kagome was sure that she looked as if a fish out of water, her brain trying to regain control. She had thought she had seen it all, thought she had seen the sweetness of heaven, and the darkness of hell, but she hadn't seen anything yet.

Blinking, a blush rose to her cheeks, the realization that they now stood in front of her, smiling warmly and looking worriedly at the small human who couldn't seem to even breath.

"Oh, Kagome! You're here!" well, if she couldn't breath before, she definitely wasn't doing any better at that moment.

Yuka had grabbed a hold of her, squeezing her as she thanked for the wonderful date with the mystifying Hojo. His sweet nature and winning smile had spun its web on the poor girl's heart, and Kagome couldn't be happier for her.

Squeaking in surprise, Eri appeared upon the threshold, her bewildered expression taking in the spectacle critically, eyeing the two hugging pair.

"Oh no! Kagome, I am so sorry, I should of known this would be too much. The turmoil of breaking up with your beloved, it must be heart wrenching, come here," joining in on the hug, Kagome silently prayed for an end.

The young miko could feel the tears of suffocation roll down her cheeks and fall of her chin, the coughs dying in her throat. She tried to escape, her flailing turned pointless as the arms only became tighter around her.

"You guys, let her breathe," sighing relief that someone with sense had spoken, Kagome silently thanked Ayumi with a nod of her head. "No problem, I could see you weren't emotionally troubled, just physically."

Laughing at her friend's humor, she wrapped her arms around the other two's shoulders, pulling them into the warmth of the home, the trio following wordlessly.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Kagome could feel his eyes upon her, following her every move as she spoke to each person, laughing and teasing like old times. She knew he heard everything she said as she smiled gayly at the occupants. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as he continued to assess her body without shame, scrutinizing every detail until it was ingrained.

Her eyes tentatively locked with his, and a gasp erupted from her throat, those amber eyes burning heatedly into her chocolate orbs. His stern features completely opposite to his companions who were thoroughly enjoying themselves this fine evening.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time, Kagome walked awkwardly away from the crowd, congratulating herself on her fine performance. One more hour, and she was free, free to go home and cry herself to sleep, free to be herself as anxiety slipped back into place. Yes, in a little bit, Kagome could go back to being normal, or what she considered to be a normal her.

Settling herself down in the corner, the chair uncomfortable, Kagome tapped her polished nail against the grain of the arm. She felt suffocated in the small enclosure, the large mass of sweaty bodies clogging her senses and causing her to feel nauseous. Her stomach twisted and turned as the bile worked its way up, burning and eating away at her esophagus. She remembered a day when she loved this, but ever since then, she had loved the wide open space of parks and such.

Shifting once more, she found the entire place trifling, what was the point? This was their last year, Kagome was a senior, and would be bidding that horror a long overdue farewell. She would miss them, yes, but the school was overrated, and she longed for the freedom she had felt in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome, my cousin would like a word with you, if you don't mind," turning to Eri's kind face, Kagome smiled, finding nothing more important to entertain herself.

Standing, and looking once more at the antics of her fellow classmates, Kagome followed Eri's lead, wondering what her relative wanted with her.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
Kagome was greeted by three faces, all of which were smiling and talking avidly without a care in the world. Their auras felt of kindness, and welcoming, no hostility within their bodies that she could process.

"Here, I brought her Ronin, are you happy now?"Kagome stared at the girl in curiosity, she had never heard Eri raise her voice to anyone.

"Yes, dear cousin, thank you, I appreciate it fully, now, if you'll please excuse us," Ronin's voice was soft, and commanding all in one.

"I never!" Eri stomped her foot once and strolled out the door, her nose in the air, and couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her, maybe someone spiked the punch.

"Please take a seat Lady Kagome," the Miroku look a like patted to a seat beside him, and instantly Kagome felt uncomfortable, was this man like the monk she remembered?

"I don't think so, Yukio, you're hands go nowhere to night," the woman sat beside the man, glaring at his innocent facade that had washed upon his youthful face.

"Aw, my dear, what makes you think I would do anything of the sort?" his face looked hurt, but the woman ignored his antics, and stared once more at the young school girl in front of them.

"Take a seat Kagome, yes, in that chair, as far away from this hentai as you can, let me warn you," her hand covered her mouth with humor, laughing out as the one beside her glared at her.

"Ignore them, they are both fools," those amber eyes bored holes into the couple, and immediately their mouths shut, heads hung in shame. "Welcome priestess, I am sure you are wondering why we called upon you."

"It did cross my mind, yes," butterflies arose in Kagome's stomach, swirling and growing as Ronin stared at her, he looked so much like him, and yet was so different.

"Well, let us start off with the woman, her name is Miyoko, and is the reincarnation of the Sango you remember, besides that, she holds no connection," frowning, she looked into the other's eyes, and found a totally different personality than what her friend had been.

"Then comes Yukio, the reincarnation of the monk Miroku, and as you can tell, is also part of his lineage, for he bears that wind tunnel you remember," and indeed, when the man held out his hand for inspection, a glove and beads hung loosely there.

"But how can that be? Miroku died, Sango died, how can he be from them?" Kagome turned to Ronin, disbelief swelling deep within.

"Yes, they did, but Sakura lived. Afew kind hearted villager took her in, and raised her as their own, she grew up to be one of the greatest warriors of all time."

"But the history books never mentioned her, I know, I read them over and over in hopes of finding some proof of her survival."

"Yes, but when did you check those books?"

"Right before that battle happened."

"Exactly, check them again, Kagome, whether you want to believe it or not, they tell her tale now."

"No, you lie, I'm sorry, but history cannot be changed, cannot be altered no matter what."

"Oh, but you did it, you did it Kagome, you changed the way the gods had meant it to be."

"That's impossible, isn't it?"

"We thought so too, but, oh well, I guess we were all wrong!" Miyoko clapped her hands in excitement, gleefully jumping in her seat. "Do you still have Kirara?"

"Yes, but how do you know all this, I'm not completely sure I want to believe that you are all reincarnations of my friends, you could have just read some history book for all I know," Kagome looked at the occupants in the room, Miyoko looked flabbergasted, unsure of what to say, Yukio looked unsure of how too put his thoughts into words, and Ronin just smirked.

"For one thing, Kagome, for the sake of your protection, the history books mention nothing of a miko traveling through times, they put Kikyou's name instead of your's," Yukio looked at her smugly, thinking he had caught her, and she would now believe them.

"That doesn't matter, do you not think I didn't know of Miroku's journal, the only think that would of recorded the truth. How do I not know, by some strange circumstance, that you didn't stumble upon it?" Yukio opened and shut his mouth, unable to speak for he knew not how to prove to her that he spoke the truth.

"Kagome, I have no need to read any of those silly books of your people's," Ronin looked to the priestess, his eyes cold, too cold to what she was used too.

"And why is that?" he may intimidate others, but he would not do so to her, Kagome had fought too many youki with that same look.

"Because I was alive then. Granted, I was just a pup, but I was still able to remember my father." his voice held sadness, and so Kagome guessed was the cue for an exit, because his companions immediately left.

"Who was you father?" Kagome couldn't but hold a certain suspicion on who it was, for the eyes were so familiar.

"Lord Sesshomaru, and my bitch was Lady Hitomi."

"Nice term."

"Sorry, you've got to remember, I'm an inu, and that's what we call them."

"Ok, yeah, but if you remember you're father, then how are you the reincarnation of Inuyasha, since you would have been born before he died."

"Yeah, that, you see, approximately two years after that, my lands were attacked, and my mother was killed. I was terribly injured, critically, and to the extent that I fell into a coma, with no hope of survival. I guess, that's when it happened. Inuyasha's soul came into my body to help it heal, and so I became the reincarnation. I have looked over the lands ever since then."

"Do you still own them?"

"Yeah, they're not too far from here actually, I made sure Eri's family lived around here so I could keep a close eyes on them."

"How are you Eri's 'cousin'?"

"That, oh, well, I really don't have any idea to tell you the truth. I simple met her parents years ago, and she has called me cousin ever since. There is no relation by blood, but we still love each other as such."

"And she doesn't suspect anything?"

"You mean about me not aging, she already know all about what I am, its no secret."

"So, if you're Sesshomaru's son, then how are you a hanyou?"

"I'm not, I just look it. I suppose I changed appearance when Inuyasha's soul entered my body."

"So, do you dislike humans as your father did?"

"No, how can I, there too many of them. And besides, I have been betrayed by as many youki as I have been humans, there is not much difference to tell you the truth."

"I see, this is all very interesting, but I do not believe a word you are saying." Kagome sat with her legs crossed, drumming her fingernails upon the arm rest.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" his voice was as teasing as her's, as mysterious as someone who had lived five centuries.

"Proof," she said it simply, yet he knew what she wanted, and he agreed readily.

"Then come with me, unless you're afraid," his voice mocked her, and she smirked in turn, she knew not why she felt at ease with this youki, but she did.

"Me, scared of you, what a laugh!" yet when she placed her hand in his, an electric pulse worked its way up her arm and down her spine.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
"Will my father's swords suffice?" Kagome watched in wonderment as the two swords fell into her hands.

"How can this be?" Kagome held the two heirlooms with care, it had to be true, at least the part about him being the son of Sesshomaru, for only the heir of the great lord could weald these.

"I told you I was his son," she couldn't deny this, for it was true, and even more so, the Shikon no Tama, which had been dormant, now began to burn with an intensity she had not encountered before.

It pulsed, and pulled against her neck, reaching for the sword that pulsed in her hands. Tenseiga had a heartbeat, or so it seemed, for it beat steadily along with the stone, joining in the same rhythm that the room had grown accustomed too. Kagome stared wide eyed, unsure of what exactly this meant, what form of magic this was.

Looking at Ronin, fear took hold, something was wrong. His head was bowed, and his clawed hands gripped his head in agony, a low deep whisper spilling from his lips.

"Kagome, run, get outside, and run!" Kagome didn't know why, but she refused to leave him, he might need her help.

So instead, Kagome did the one thing that would send him over the edge, she rushed to his side. With a mighty howl, his eyes turned red, something she hadn't seen for several months, and she shook in fear. Backing away, the young miko looked around, desperately searching for something that might aid her. Finding none, she felt the hopelessness of the situation, and quaked silently.

Screeching in surprise, Kagome tried to dodge Ronin's leap, tried to escape from his path, with no such luck. She landed hard upon the floor, the wind knock from her lungs as she looked up at the ceiling where the entranceway to the room was. They had slid several feet, and the weight upon her was not helping her regain her composure.

Staring into those feral eyes, Kagome felt completely lost, she was at his mercy, whatever he wished to do, she could not stop. Shivering with fright, she felt his nose sink to her neck, taking in her scent, and making her giggle despite the situation. He nuzzled her skin, sensing her scared aura and trying to comfort her as best he could.

Without another moment, Ronin pushed his lips against Kagome's, and the two fell into heaven. Kagome had never felt like this before, never before had a kiss been built up with this much passion, with this much emotion. She clung to him, unable to hold onto anything else as they spiraled out of control. Their tongues danced in a waltz as old as time, their bodies pressing together in a fashion that had been known since the dawning of the world.

They parted, and Kagome once more stared up at those amber eyes, no longer encased in scarlet red. The crimson had disappeared, just as her fear had. For some odd reason, though she knew not why, and wanted to smack herself for thinking such a thing since they had just met, she felt at home. This felt right, no matter that she didn't even no this man, or rather youki's, last name, no matter, it still felt like she belonged here, safely tucked away, underneath the strong body of this male.

"Sorry," his breathy response only made her chuckle as she brought their foreheads together, her own breathing just as irregular as his.

"No problem, none what-so-ever," and out of the corner of her eye, Kagome smiled once more as she kissed him again, and saw the shimmering green of a mistletoe twig hanging from the archway above them.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
THE END.

**A/N: **OK, I thought the romance a bit rushed, to put it honestly, but I still liked how it turned out. Um, to answer a few questions that may arise:

1) Ronin is the son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Hitomi and is the lord over the Western Lands.

2)Kagome and Ronin are in the castle upon those lands, and Ronin is not a hanyou, he is full youki, but looks hanyou because of Inuyasha's soul.

3)Also, when I was talking about those crimson eyes, think back to the very first episodes of Inuyasha when Kagome and the hanyou go after Sesshomaru to stop him from gaining the Tetsiega. Right before Sesshomaru transformed into his dog form, he had glowing red eyes, well this is what happened to Ronin, his instincts took over for some odd reason, and he didn't transform all the way.

4)And so, since he is the reincarnation of Kagome's love, the two are destined.

Understand? I hope so. And I added the mistletoe since the setting is at Christmas, so Happy Holidays no matter what you're celebrating.

Dark Huntress


End file.
